


like a velvet noose

by uhhherynn



Series: IF WE CLOSE ALL OUR EYES TOGETHER [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Choking, Condoms, Consensual Kink, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Liam, Topping from the Bottom, Zayn really likes choking ok?, mentioned perrie edwards, mentioned sophia smith - Freeform, ok, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhherynn/pseuds/uhhherynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is left dazed after his session with Louis—Zayn is there to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a velvet noose

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic series, ahhh! My resolution for 2015 was to starting writing fan fiction, because my goals for self-improvement are very lofty.
> 
> "IF WE CLOSE ALL OUR EYES TOGETHER" is a never-ending smutty series, with a smattering of plot, based around the idea that One Direction are in a polyamorous relationship with each other. Which they are, obviously (except not REALLY, so chill, Modest—this is all just my "imagination").
> 
> PS: Everyone in this series is #TeamVers they will ALL top and bottom at some point. They're generous like that.
> 
> (The chapter art is by me, but please hit me up if you know the sources/own the images, I want to give credit where it's due!)

 

 

 

Zayn had thought it best to stand guard outside the bus while Louis and Liam worked things out. Of course, Preston insisted on staying with him, and things got progressively awkward as the noises inside the bus intensified. At one point, Zayn had to physically get in Preston’s way and beg the guard to trust him. “They’re fine, I promise, just leave them alone.”

As they waited, Zayn leaned back against the bus and coughed out a lungful of smoke.  

“Not getting sick, are you?” Preston asked, giving him a once over. 

Zayn didn’t look up from his mobile as he tapped out a text. “Nah—probably just the cancer kicking in.” He finished the text in time to look up and tag that Malik snarl to the end of his joke and catch Preston rolling his eyes. 

If Preston had a followup comment about his health, Zayn didn’t hear it. His head whipped in the direction of the bus door when it opened. Louis staggered (full on, he nearly fell) down the steps and Zayn took a quick step in his direction, only to pull himself up when they made eye contact.  

He might not have known what he was talking about when he made that promise to Preston earlier. 

Louis was flushed, hair in disarray, and his cheeks were wet. Louis’ face twisted when their eyes met, his hand darting up quickly to swipe at his tears. The small boy chewed his already swollen bottom lip before turning his back on Zayn to storm away, making a beeline for the other bus. 

Zayn ran through the other lads’ locations in his head quickly: Liam was on the bus at his back, and responsible for Louis’ current state, Niall was with the band inside the stadium, and—right, Harry was taking a nap on the other bus. Louis’ little session with Liam must have gone well, if he was running to Harry for aftercare. Zayn smirked.

All of this had happened in an instant, apparently, because his satisfaction was interrupted as he tuned into Preston admonishing him for joking about cancer. 

The grizzled man abandoned the scolding to take a few steps after Louis, startled by his distraught appearance.  

“Louis!” 

Zayn shook his head as Preston called after the Donny lad only to be ignored as Louis hauled open the door to the other bus. 

“Harry’ll look after Louis,” Zayn assured him. 

Preston turned to look back at him, his brow furrowed. He had stood dutifully beside Zayn, while his charge smoked and texted, but it had been difficult to ignore the noises—he knew a fight when he heard one, and then all the screaming… He knew better than to ask questions with this lot, but Louis’ condition was extreme to him. Zayn didn’t seem concerned, though, for a lad prone to worrying. In fact, Preston thought he could see a smirk on his face.  

Right. No questions, then. 

Zayn dropped his cigarette to the ground and dragged his boot over it. “You can go in inside,” he said, the suggestion coming off like it would be for the guard’s own good. “I’m just going to hang on the bus.” 

Preston watched him but didn’t seem like he was going to leave his post, so Zayn made sure his next words were loaded. “With Liam.” 

His bodyguard didn’t need anymore hints. “Just about dinner time, anyway,” Preston observed, casually, as if leaving to eat was his plan all along. 

Zayn smiled agreeably as he said, “Let me know what Sarah’s got on tonight, yeah?” 

He patted Preston gratefully on the chest as he moved past him, sparing a glance over his shoulder to watch the guard depart as he pulled the door open. He took an appreciative breath as it closed behind him. 

The small space inside the bus felt supercharged. The electric atmosphere was enough to quicken his heart and heat his blood—and more importantly, harden his cock—as he made his way towards the back of the bus.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

  

Liam was lost in the aftermath of his first real spanking session with Louis. He stared intently at his right hand, riveted by the burning tingle he still felt. He took a deep breath and wet his lips with his tongue, trying to steady the heart pounding in his chest. It lurched in fear, though, as he suddenly took notice of Zayn looming in the entrance to lounge. 

“Fuck!” 

His shout was abrupt enough to spook the other boy, too, but Zayn’s recovery was faster. 

“Alright, Li?”  

Liam scoffed sheepishly in reply, closing his eyes and bringing a hand to his chest to feign the near heart attack he just suffered. 

Zayn’s apology came with a breath of laughter. “Sorry.”

Liam opened his eyes when Zayn continued, “Is that Louis?”

He paused on the boy’s gaze for a moment, the intensity of it reminding him of the heaviness in the air, before following it down to his crotch. Louis’ cum was wet and splattered across the front of his soft grey joggers. Oh.

Liam lifted his hand as if to wipe the cum away, his brain struggling to formulate a response to this new information. He hadn’t even realized Louis came earlier. He jumped again when Zayn fell to his knees in front of him, snatching Liam’s wrist tightly as he did to still his hand. Their brown eyes met, the breath in Liam’s lungs all but evaporating as Zayn slowly dipped his head. He took a shaky breath as he watched him mouth at his joggers, licking and sucking Louis’ cum right out of the fabric.

“Yeah,” Zayn said thoughtfully, swallowing, “That’s Louis.”

“Fuck,” was Liam’s only reply, a whisper, unless you counted his rapidly stiffening cock. His erection had started to wane after Louis fled, but it was back with a vengeance now. 

“Did you like spanking him?” Zayn asked with loaded curiosity, bending his head again to tongue a rogue strand of cum off of Liam’s joggers. Zayn savoured his words the same way he did the cum in his mouth. “ _He_ must have liked it.”

Liam mumbled some sort of reply, but even he didn’t catch it, and Zayn glanced up at him again. They looked at each other for a long moment. Liam settled into the stare and took comfort in Zayn’s unwavering gaze; it felt like an embrace when he really looked at you. The session with Louis had rattled him a bit—it had turned him the fuck on, too—but it had been intense. 

Liam wasn’t sure yet how to reconcile the overwhelming desire he felt to get Louis helpless and crying over his knee again, what with how they all yielded to the eldest boy outside the bedroom.

His heart had slowed, less wild, to a steady pounding. He reached up to stroke his fingers through Zayn’s soft, product-free hair. The slender boy took the cue, running his tattooed hand firmly across Liam’s hard-on before starting to pull at the waist band of his joggers. Liam lifted his hips enough for Zayn to pull them down to his knees, and then leaned his head back against the seat with his eyes trained still on the boy kneeled in front of him. 

Liam only saw a flash of wet-pink before closing his eyes as Zayn’s tongue ran the length of his straining cock. “Thank you,” came out as a whimper—what the hell, Liam? He could feel Zayn’s laugh against his dick and he tried to laugh at himself a bit, too. 

“Louis got you all worked up then abandoned you without relief, eh?” 

Liam shook his head when Zayn teased him and sighed, “I don’t blame him… “

Zayn quirked a brow up at him as he spoke. “Well, I reckon I’ll thank him for it later.” 

Zayn anchored a hand at the root of Liam’s cock, positioning his hard-on the way he wanted in order to swallow it down. Liam hissed and then groaned when Zayn first gagged.

Liam was big (yeah, yeah, a real snake habitat) but Zayn was also very talented. His gags were less authentic than Niall’s but no less satisfying to Liam’s ear.  

The wet warmth of Zayn’s mouth slid up and down the length of Liam’s cock with a suction that was driving him mad. A trail of spit bridged his cock-head and Zayn’s lips as he pulled off, replacing his mouth with the tight grip of his hand. The slick stroking had Liam biting into his lip to suppress another lewd groan.  

Zayn took his enjoyment in for a moment before smiling crookedly as Liam spread his legs wider. He took Liam’s cock into his mouth again, feeling its weight against his tongue as he forced it to the back of his throat. 

Another gag, just for Liam. 

As badly as he wanted to watch Zayn work him over with his mouth, Liam had to keep his eyes screwed shut. Zayn, even more than the others, loved to stare up at Liam while his cock was in his mouth. He knew how weak Liam was for that and loved to exploit it, even if it meant the other boy popping early. 

He risked opening his eyes a little, and—fuck, Zayn was waiting for him, his own eyes open and wet at the corners. Liam reached without thinking and tried to cover Zayn’s eyes with his hand. It earned him a throaty hum from Zayn, who seemed to appreciate the improvised blindfold and showed it with an extra strong suck on Liam’s cock.

He had to give up the “blindfold” in order to grab the couch with both hands. Steady on, Liam. The threat of orgasm receded just a little as Zayn released him, but the slurping pop noise with which he did it sent a ripple of pleasure through Liam’s ears and across his whole body. He took a deep breath as he watched Zayn search in their usual spots for condoms and lube.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

 

Zayn found the stash he was looking for and tossed the bottle of lube in Liam’s direction, along with a condom he tore off the strip. While Liam was busy preparing, Zayn figured it was high time he release his aching hard-on from what felt more like a denim prison rather than the jeans he put on that morning.  

He reached over his head to pull his shirt off first, and he thought Liam should do the same. “Take your top off,” he instructed, watching with interest as Liam obeyed. The boy pulled his shirt off, revealing that furry chest and stomach—so hot. Liam knew Zayn was admiring it, and he rubbed a hand over his furry bits, managing to look more proud than shy. 

Zayn tilted his head back. Liam could be so modest, and it was sexy when he showed off. Zayn unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down, along with his boxers, letting his hard-on spring free. He wasn’t quite as big as Liam, but the boys all said his cock was as perfect as the rest of him—he thought they should stop it, but at least they knew. He wasn’t the only smooth chest next to the baby bear look Liam was sporting, but he was the only one of five who was cut. He occasionally mourned the foreskin he never knew, but couldn’t help but enjoy how it made him stand out among them—not to mention the novelty still hadn’t worn off for the other boys. 

He stood still, a few feet off from Liam, and started to stroke himself. Liam made a noise in his throat. He’d already put the condom on, and Zayn could see he was slick with lube, too. Ready and waiting. Liam reached out towards him, an inviting hand, but Zayn bit his lip as he asked, “Is that the hand you spanked Louis with?” 

The hand closed into a fist as Liam’s cock twitched with the flex of his muscles. 

“Really did a number on you, didn’t it?” Zayn spoke with a smile he hoped was a decent mix of sexy and giddy. 

Liam didn’t answer, but it wasn’t really a question, and Zayn finally closed the space between them. He straddled Liam in a fluid motion, up high on his knees but still feeling Liam’s cock bump against his thigh. He leaned to grab the bottle of lube Liam had discarded and squirted some onto his fingers. Zayn tossed the bottle aside and looked down into Liam’s wide brown eyes. His pupils were blown out in the dim light as Zayn reached back and worked his lube-coated fingers into his own tight hole, allowing himself a grunt as he did.  

He groaned when Liam leaned forward and sucked one of his nipples into his mouth. “Let me open you up first,” Liam said against his taut pec, reaching around to cup and squeeze one of his cheeks. Zayn shook his head, lubing himself up and declining the offer. “No—want your cock.”  

Zayn didn’t mind being fingered, but he had to be in the right mood, and he wasn’t now. Kissing motivated him more whenever he struggled to take one of the boys inside. It was what he needed now, and he dominated Liam’s mouth with his lips and tongue as he readied himself. 

Slicked up, he pulled his fingers away and lowered himself enough to feel the nudge of Liam’s cock against his entrance. He stole a breath from Liam, their mouths together as he brought his hips down steadily and Liam breeched him. He squirmed and cried out frustratedly as he forced himself to keep bearing down, agonizingly slow.  

The stretch and the overwhelming sensation of what felt like Liam filling his entire body was making Zayn’s head swim. He broke their kiss with a sharp inhale and stilled when a lightning bolt of pain forked through his body.  

“Easy. Go slow,” Liam’s said quickly, putting steadying hands on his hips. 

Zayn swallowed and didn’t bring his hips down any further, instead swirling them around slowly to work his hole around Liam’s cock. The action drew a moan out of both of them before they were kissing sloppily again. Zayn took the lead, sucking on Liam’s tongue and nipping at his lip.  

They surfaced for air and Zayn opened his eyes, fixing them on Liam this time and staring him down. Liam was clinging to patience, his cock buried only halfway inside of a tight heat, and he desperately wanted more. Zayn could see the other boy had started to sweat from the effort of struggling to keep himself reined in.  

The eye contact sent a surge of arousal through Zayn, and the pain blended into a pleasure that radiated up his body. He took another deep breath before a string of curses peppered his moan as he sank his ass the rest of the way down onto Liam’s cock. The moan coming from Liam was snuffed out as Zayn’s hand came up and closed tightly around his throat. Zayn moaned helplessly as he felt Liam’s cock deep in his ass along with the bob of his Adam’s apple under his palm.  

He looked into Liam’s eyes as he choked him—and Liam’s small nod was like a set of spurs in his side, kicking him into motion. Zayn started to rock against Liam and it felt like every lean muscle was propelling him forward. He breaths were knocked out of him each time the length of Liam’s dick slid forcefully up inside him.  

Liam sounded raspy and strained under Zayn’s constricting hand. The choking thing was big for Zayn; he didn’t know why exactly, but it was like he could feel the boys’ racing hearts in his hand when he did it. It scared Niall (something about it triggered his claustrophobia), and Louis wasn’t into it, either. But Liam and Harry—Zayn swore they got harder with his hand around their throats.  

Zayn grunted. Liam’s cock felt like a baseball bat lodged in his fucking ass. In a good way, though, a fantastic way, if that made sense at all. The hold on Liam’s throat served as an anchor as Zayn picked up his pace, slamming his ass into Liam’s lap over and over again. He only needed to change the angle a little to— 

“Fuck!” Liam’s cock rammed against his prostate as he brought his ass down, and he cried out. His hand had tightened reflexively, but the stars in his eyes weren’t enough to distract him from the strangled squawk that came out of Liam. 

“Shit, s-sorry, Liam.” The apology stuttered out because Zayn didn’t slow his thrusting, but he did let up on his grip. 

Liam proved he was just fine as his hands snaked around to take hold of Zayn’s ass, spreading him open in an obscene sort of way that made Zayn moan. The Wolverhampton lad wasn’t finished though, edging a few fingers in to really feel his cock rocking inside Zayn’s hole. Zayn bit his lip as Liam teased his rim, still working hard to bounce himself just right to hit his prostate and chase his orgasm down.  

He was gaining on it quickly and tilted his head forward to touch his lips to Liam’s, feeling the other lad’s ragged breath against his mouth. His thigh muscles were starting to burn from the exertion, but Zayn pushed himself faster still. The noise of their skin slapping together filling the small space along with their moans.  

“Oh fuck! Liam—shit,” Zayn exclaimed as his hand dropped from Liam’s throat and down to his cock, which had smeared a string of precum through Liam’s tummy fuzz. He stroked furiously as he stopped thrusting and instead ground his hips against Liam, working that hard cock punishingly against his prostrate. His back arched as the first string of come shot out of him and up Liam’s chest.  

Zayn lurched forward into Liam as the rest of his orgasm rolled across his body like a wave that threatened to drown him. He fought for a gasp of air as he pressed his face into Liam’s neck. 

“Fuck, Liam…”

 

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

  

When it came to bottoming, Zayn liked to top from the bottom, fucking himself on your dick and leaving you powerless and grateful. Harry challenged you to make it hurt, because that's when it really started to feel good. Louis would fight you tooth and nail, because he wanted your best—and would turn on you like a mantis if you weren’t vigilant. Niall just wanted you to stop fucking psychoanalyzing everything and _get in_.

Liam had the hardest time with Zayn.

His jaw ached from how hard he had been clenching his teeth while Zayn rode him. He was soaked in sweat as he fought the desire to take control of the skinny, beautiful boy bouncing on top of him. But Zayn wouldn’t appreciate it, and luckily, letting him do things his way always proved to be infinitely pleasurable. The temptation to dominate Zayn disappeared when his tattooed hand had closed around Liam’s throat. 

As Zayn’s hand squeezed, choking him, Liam felt like his whole world narrowed to nothing but the throb of his pulse in his head and the warm, tight pull of Zayn’s ass around his cock. He was vaguely aware of a wetness on his stomach, Zayn’s precum smearing there as his dick nudged against him repeatedly. He dug his fingers into the boy’s narrow hips. 

The sudden rush of air into his lungs surprised him as Zayn’s hand left his throat and he looked down just in time to catch a glimpse of him coming before Zayn closed in against him. 

Liam’s arms moved to wrap around Zayn’s back and shoulders. He could taste salty sweat in the boy’s black hair as he kissed above his ear. He held on firmly as Zayn orgasmed against him, his slender body shuddering in his arms. When the shakes started to slow, Liam swung Zayn to the side with a grunt, so that he was lying on his back along the lounge seat. He moved with Zayn, although his cock slipped free with the action, and settled on top of him.  

Zayn hummed contentedly underneath his weight, but Liam got a reproachful glare as he worked his hand between them. He’d eased three fingers into Zayn’s used hole, cursing at how wet it felt and how easily it took his fingers inside. 

Liam avoided the glare as he kissed at Zayn’s scratchy, stubble covered throat, but he faced it finally as Zayn huffed and shifted underneath him.

“Stop, Li." 

Zayn’s complaint was mild but sincere—the Bradford bad boy wasn’t a fan of getting fucked after he’d come. Without an orgasm looming on the horizon, the ache of a cock inside him quickly became unbearable. It wasn’t just bottoming, though; Liam had only insisted once on stroking Zayn's softening cock after he’d come. He hadn’t taken Zayn’s objection very seriously, but a smack upside the head had set him straight. So sensitive, their Zayn, in heart and in bed. 

“Please,” Liam started, reluctantly withdrawing his fingers. “I’m so fucking close, just—I only need a minute.”  

Zayn seemed unconvinced, but he nodded a little after a moment to give Liam permission. Liam didn’t even try to keep the triumphant smile off his face as he grabbed hold of his dick to angle it in, but he paused. 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yeah. “ 

“Zayn?” 

“I’m sure. I want you to. Just…don’t take your time, Payno.” 

Liam smiled again, less cheeky and more grateful. “I love you,” he said, his words completely earnest. 

“I love you, too,” Zayn replied through a hiss and a moan as Liam filled him up again. 

Liam heeded Zayn’s warning about not taking his time, bucking his hips with intent against him. Zayn was determined to help him, too, and Liam moaned when the other boy sucked on his sensitive ear.  

Even if he wanted to pull a dick-move and try to push it, to fuck Zayn until he was uncomfortable enough to complain—which, no, he wouldn’t—his orgasm came on quickly with Zayn’s mouth on his ear. His thrusts got shallow as he buried himself impossibly deep inside Zayn’s small ass.  

Zayn’s whimper came through gritted teeth at his ear and Liam could only sigh deeply as he emptied his load into the condom. He stayed that way for a moment, like he was trying to leave something inside the slighter boy. 

He looked down at Zayn, who let out a low breath as Liam eased back and pulled free of him delicately. He pulled the condom off and tied it best he could before tossing it aside. He smiled again when Zayn pulled him back down into a tight hug. He didn’t worry about resting his full weight on him; Zayn’s fragile body was stronger than it looked. 

Liam enjoyed the cuddling while he could, shifting his body down a bit so he could rest his head against Zayn’s chest, his lips close to the ones permanently tattooed there. He could feel Zayn’s wild heart as it calmed, and as his breathing started to relax, so did Liam’s. He knew the post-coital cuddle wasn’t going to last long only because the post-coital smoke was quickly going to become a higher priority for both of them.  

Where had he left his cigarettes, anyway? Was there still a pack in his joggers? He lifted his head to locate them but was startled by the distant, muffled alert of a text coming to his phone, which was buried under the pillow in his bunk. The text tone was distinct: Sophia. He closed his eyes as Zayn’s arms constricted around him, because he recognized the noise, too. 

He could feel as Zayn murmured gently into his hair, “You have to tell her eventually, Li.” Liam squeezed his eyes shut tighter as Zayn added, “She’ll understand—Pez does.” 

“They’re not the same girl,” Liam argued, rubbing his beard against Zayn’s chest as he tried to nuzzle away from it all. 

“She loves you the same,” Zayn tried to console him. 

Liam wasn’t convinced he could explain it, what he and the boys had together. He’d asked Zayn to tell him exactly how he made Perrie understand, because she seemed to really get it, but it hadn’t translated. The words Zayn used were his, and Liam couldn’t just recycle them. They wouldn’t sound authentic to Sophia. He should have told her right in the beginning, but honestly, his relationship with the boys confused him—not how much they meant to him, or how much he needed them, but how to explain it all to outsiders. 

Did he really think of Soph as an outsider? Fuck.  

Zayn shook him from his thoughts, literally, as he struggled to sit up from underneath Liam. “Come on, smoke’s on me.” 

Where the hell had Zayn procured two cigarettes from? Liam forgot about his guilt, because that was some Dynamo-level magic—and fuck, he could really use one.

 

 

 


End file.
